


Coming Home to You

by stellarparallax



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Feelings, Feels, I can't believe there's a tag for "feelings" tbh, I'm not really sure what else to tag this as, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's not really sad but not really fluff either?, same apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Hunk has loud neighbours. One day, they stopped making noise. He didn't think anything of it until he found another reason to be upset with them.





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To coincide with me almost reaching 300 followers on tumblr, I ran a poll asking which rarepair my followers would like me to write for. I'm planning to write for all of the pairings, but the poll was to see which ones got published first. Plance, Keitor and Katt are done so here's Hance!

“Hey, who shoved the sunshine in you today?”

Hunk looked up from the three-tiered wedding cake he was icing to see his long-time best friend and former culinary school classmate, Shay.

“Oh, nothing…” he beamed, “Except that the couple living above me hasn’t made any noise in the past week.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I am not! I wasn’t too happy about it at first because I knew that I’d jinx it if I started celebrating and then it’ll come back, but it just never happened! I think I’m finally getting used to having some peace and quiet.”

“Hmm, it is worrying though. They’re normally pretty loud and suddenly they’re silent? Are you sure they haven’t moved?”

“Positive. I checked with another neighbour. He said that he hasn’t seen either of them for the whole week, but he saw their metre running so he knows that they’re still alive.”

“I’m so happy for you, Hunk.”

“Hell, I’m happy for me too.” Hunk laughed as he turned the cake to pipe icing on the other side 

Hunk and Shay were both professional bakers and cake decorators at the Sugar and Loveheart’s Bakery. They never got less than ten compliments from customers even on a slow day, and for good reason. They worked hard at maintaining the bakery’s reputation at having  fresh and interesting flavours that were hard to come by. 

They used to date back in culinary school, but they realised that they were better suited as friends. It was awkward at first but the years that have passed had given them the opportunity to grow into their new places in each other’s lives. Neither of them has seen anyone else since, but they took comfort in knowing that they would be supportive of the other when the time came. 

Sometimes, the loneliness that Hunk grew to be accustomed to made him question if their mutually agreed upon break up was the right choice. If he was being honest with himself, it was probably a large part of the reason why he found his loud neighbours to be so personally offensive. It was possible that he was jealous of the relationship that they had — one that he was clearly lacking. 

Regardless of why they annoyed him, they were  _ no longer _ an annoyance and for that, he was glad.

* * *

Hunk stepped out to take in his laundry from his balcony and immediately groaned when he was greeted with a mess of laundry piled onto his railing. It wasn’t the first time that Lance and Cybil’s laundry has found its way into Hunk’s balcony and he was tired of it. He scooped up the clothes he found and stormed out of his apartment and up the stairs to their apartment.

His first knock was gentle, barely audible. He wanted to give them a piece of his mind, but he was also uncomfortable with the idea of confrontation. He hadn’t been staying in the building for long and he wasn’t planning on moving any time soon. Still, it was about time that he stood up for himself.

He took a deep breath as he knocked harder on the door. It must have been hard as the door swung open from the impact of his knuckles. He stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do next. He didn’t have to think too long as he soon saw Lance scrambling out of a room, wrapped snugly in a duvet.

“Cybil?” Lance gasped.

As their eyes met, Hunk saw the realisation form on Lance’s face that he was not the person that he had been expecting.

“Oh, hey, Hunk was it?” Lance said flatly.

“Uhm… yeah. So uh… your laundry.”

“My bad. I’m sorry.”

Lance loosened his grip on the duvet and let it fall ceremoniously onto the floor, revealing that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts underneath. Hunk felt his face burn up as Lance approached him to collect his laundry, hoping that he wasn’t blushing hard enough for Lance to notice.

“Thanks, man...” Lance muttered.

As he got closer, Hunk started to notice that Lance’s swollen eyes and red nose.  He had obviously been crying into some tissues, and Hunk was thankful he had decided against yelling at his neighbor.

“Lance, are you okay?”

“Obviously not,” Lance laughed sardonically. 

“Is that why you two have been so quiet lately?”

“Haa… two... Cybil left me.”

“Why?”

“I… I should have seen it coming. She never really liked me that way. I was just a rebound thing for her to get over this other guy. I knew and I still let myself get attached.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure she’s happy back in the loving arms of her ex— well, now boyfriend again. I’m happy for her.”

“Are you really?”

“No, I’m not. Fuck her, she dumped me.” Lance was choking back tears.

“Hey, hey, no, shhh.” Hunk took the clothes from Lance and dropped them to the floor, then put his arms around him.

Lance burst into tears and squeezed his arms around Hunk’s waist as he pressed his face into his shoulder. Hunk rubbed his back in circular motions, like his mother had taught him as a way of calming someone down.

“Listen to me, it’s going to be okay. You’ll find someone who deserves you.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“I’m… there’ll be someone, I’m sure. They are going to love you so much.”

“Can someone come and love me now?” Lance sniffed bitterly.

Hunk tightened his hold around Lance as he willed his own heart to stop pounding. As warmth bloomed in his chest, he thought about how he had been such a terrible person for celebrating the outcome of the other’s grief.

* * *

“Hunk,” Shay said as she stepped into his side of the kitchen. “Your phone has been ringing for the last fifteen minutes. Can you please answer it? It’s really distracting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” he said, taking his phone from her.

He looked at the caller ID and saw ‘LANCE’ written in large, bold letters, exactly how Lance had set it to be. He chuckled before accepting the call.

“Hunk, my man!” Lance was yelling through the phone. “What time are you going to be home tonight?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. I get off work at about five thirty so I’m thinking… six? What’s up?”

“I have a surprised planned for you. I know I shouldn’t be telling you but part of it is food related and I would like to know when to take the ice cream cake out of the— damn it, I let it slip.”

“That sounds great. I think you can take it out at about five forty-five.”

“Got it. See you later?”

“Of course.”

Hunk hung up and noticed Shay giggling at him from across the room.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, just happy for you.”

“Happy for me?”

“Yeah. Lance seems really nice. I’m glad you’ve found someone new.”

“Wha— Lance? He’s just my neighbour.”

“And I’m just your best friend, and I know how to read you. What’s your point?”

“We’re… we’re not like that, Shay.”

“Not  _ yet _ . I mean, you two spend so much time with each other you practically live together now.”

“Shay, I’m serious.”

“So am I! We said we would be happy for each other and I’m happy for you!”

“We’re not dating though.”

“ _ Yet _ .”

* * *

As soon as Hunk opened the door to his apartment, Lance crashed right into his arms.

Hunk sighed as he pressed his cheek against Lance’s hair. He could smell the coconut oil and sea salt that Lance’s  _ Lush _ shampoo left in his hair. Lance had been trying for months to get Hunk to start using it to ‘give his hair more shine and volume’, but Hunk had been adamant on sticking to his economical drug store brand.

“Hey, welcome home.” Lance whispered, before slowly pulling away.

Lance took Hunk’s wrist and pulled him into the living room where there was a large ice cream cake sitting proudly on the coffee table. 

“I got the biggest size but you don’t have to eat all of it. We can give the rest to the family downstairs. I’m sure the kids would be happy to have some.” Lance said gently.

“That sounds perfect, but what is this for?”

“Well… I’m really grateful that you came through for me after Cybil… yeah. This is thanks for all the months of home cooked meals and holding me as I cried myself to sleep and being my best… my best…” Lance was starting to tear up.

Hunk wriggled his wrist out of Lance’s hand and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. Up close, Hunk noticed how beautiful Lance’s eyes were, even while they were stinging with tears. He realised then that he probably should never question Shay’s intuition ever again.

“Is this… okay?” Hunk whispered.

“More than okay.”

Lance stroked the side of Hunk’s face, tilting his chin up slightly as his fingers reached the front of his face. His eyes softened, heavy-lidded. As their lips met, noses pressed against each other, they found in each other the solace that they hadn’t realised they had both been desperately searching for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!
> 
> Special acknowledgements goes to:  
> \- Dylan for doing word sprints with me!! <3 [tumblr](https://inkuisitivskins.tumblr.com), [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuisitivskins)  
> \- Honey for doing word sprints with me and helping to beta read and edit it! [tumblr](https://burnthoneyy.tumblr.com), [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneyy)
> 
> You can yell at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
